


【范丞丞×你×林彦俊】BLACKMOON

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: I’ll grind you down and light you up,Next thing you know, won’t know what’s up.——我会让你臣服于我的光芒，接下来做什么，这是个秘密。
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/You, Lin Yanjun/You
Kudos: 23





	【范丞丞×你×林彦俊】BLACKMOON

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll grind you down and light you up,  
> Next thing you know, won’t know what’s up.
> 
> ——我会让你臣服于我的光芒，  
> 接下来做什么，这是个秘密。

01.

厚重的窗帘把昏黄的路灯拒之门外，零星的点点光线却不认输的偷偷从隙缝跑出来，尝试把满室的黑暗驱走。

你点起了香氛蜡，影影绰绰的火光瞬间照亮了房间，是夏日甜甜的木瓜香气，甜蜜的味道仿佛让你回到了小时候，家里买了木瓜回来，期盼着它熟透的一天，橙红色的果肉着实诱人得很，清甜的味道从舌尖弥漫开来，是教人无法抗拒的味道。

若不是门铃不合时宜地响起，你可能真的会下楼去超市买个木瓜回来，你只能叹了口气，放下手里的打火机，轻车熟路的摸着黑去开门。

扑鼻而来的酒气熏得你忍不住皱了眉头，男人高大的身影亦随之而靠在你身上，你赶忙接住了范丞丞摇摇欲坠的身躯，像只巨型泰迪般整个人抱住了你不愿放手。

“又喝了这么多啊。”

你小声嘀咕着，却没想到紧紧抱着你的那人耳尖得很，低下头埋在你的颈窝蹭了蹭，又不服气的贴近你的耳朵咬了一下你小巧的耳垂，

“不要以为我听不见。”

话毕便把你整个人压到在床上，得亏范丞丞贴心的把手掌放在你脑后的位置，不然你可能会被他撞到眼冒金星。

只不过这种贴心仅限于他想跟你做些不可言喻的事情的时候，你刚想开口反驳他的吻便铺天盖地的落下来，浓烈的酒气混合了木瓜的香甜，你一下子便迷失了方向，乖乖张开嘴巴任由他侵入你的唇舌，掠夺你的呼吸。

男人在情事上的耐心总是比平常更急躁或更平缓，就好譬此刻范丞丞已经三两下便脱掉你的睡裙，一丝不挂的躺在他身下亦没什么好害羞的，反正你和他也不是第一次。

嘴巴不饶人，手里的动作更不安分，温暖的手心抚过你的锁骨，故意避开最需要被抚慰的红樱，只流连在你纤瘦的腰间，及后又慢慢往下来回拂过你大腿内侧的细腻肌肤，你只能讨好似的双腿盘住了他的腰，祈求他能给你个痛快。

你听见他从喉间发出一声低笑，终究是放开了你的唇舌，你还在大口的喘息着的时候他便抓住了你的双手解开他压抑不住的欲望，冰冷的皮带扣和藏在笔挺的西装裤下的炽热像是冰火两重天，加速了空气间情欲燃烧的速度。

他捏住你的腰间大力抽送的时候你才想起刚才急急忙忙范丞丞根本忘了带套这件事，你只能从欲望的漩涡里分出神来伸手推了推他，断断续续的声音控诉着，

“范丞丞你又忘了带套！”

听见你的话他只是看了你一眼，身下的动作却不带停止的，他俯下身亲了亲你的嘴唇，清脆的啵一声在满室情欲里更显暧昧，

“不带不是更爽吗？”

他这话可算是模棱两可的含义，只不过爽的人恐怕是他而不是你自己，你忍不住朝他翻了个白眼，他却只当你只是太舒服，索性把你从床上拉起来换了个姿势，刚到唇边的话瞬间变得支离破碎，你只能紧紧抱着他承受着一波又一波的快感。

电话不适时地响起，悦耳的音乐却不适合此时此刻的气氛，范丞丞离你的手机最近，自然是看到谁这么会挑时间打扰你们的好事情，只不过下一秒他嘴角又勾起了一个莫名的笑容，拿起了手机递过来给你，林彦俊三个字明晃晃的显示在上面，

你猜到了他想做什么，只不过刚想伸手去夺回电话，他就当着你的面前点了接听，林彦俊的声音便从公放里传出，

“在做什么？”

范丞丞挑了挑眉，示意你回答他的问题，你只能硬着头皮开了口，一边压抑着那些不堪的声音，偏偏范丞丞硬要跟你唱反调，下身缓缓的顶弄着你的敏感点，强烈的快感瞬间传达到大脑，

“啊……我准备…嗯…睡觉了……”

“你的声音怎么有点奇怪？”

“没有…啊……就是嗓子不舒服。”

潜意识里你只想赶紧结束这通电话去享受那无穷无尽的愉悦，可电话那头的那个人是你的老板，你只能向范丞丞服软，主动环住他的脖子，在他的脸颊上落下一个个轻柔的吻，祈求他能放过你。

他当然知道你的小心思，得到了你主动投怀送抱的机会他绝不会放过，右手接过你的手机，身下却同时顶到宫口的位置，你下意识便尖叫起来，

“怎么了？”

“没想到林老板大半夜还这么关心员工啊，真是个好老板。”

范丞丞关掉了公放，你听不见林彦俊在那头的回应，不过看范丞丞的表情就知道他绝对占了上风，你也不想去管，索性靠在他的肩膀享受着，你知道这个时候只要当个乖乖女范丞丞就不会折磨你，还能获得范丞丞侧过头的亲吻。

“你不是想知道她在干什么吗？”

“你的好员工在 被 我 干 着。”

说完便挂了电话，把碍事的手机扔到一边，继续与你开展一场混合着香甜与酒醉的深夜约会，谁也不能打扰的那种。

02.

林彦俊坐在办公室里头，另一边的电话早就被挂断传来烦躁的嘟嘟声，他却依旧紧握着手机不愿放下。

办公室里没开灯，繁华的都市一盏盏灯光却照亮了他的表情——紧皱的眉头，大手被他握成拳头，紧抿着的嘴唇，是他隐忍压下烦躁的情绪，可是回想起范丞丞那句“她在被我干”，他的怒火还是会熊熊燃起，

他不知道自己有什么该生气的理由，是作为老板不忍看员工出卖色相，或是作为情敌的不忿，还是作为喜欢的人的嫉妒心，但无论是哪一个身份也好，他都始终是局外人，无法阻止这可悲的事实。

当初你提出要答应范丞丞的要求的时候他没有拒绝，甚至还淡然地回应你“这种事情你自己决定就好”，他现在才回想起你那时候站在他的办公室里面，听到他的话后一言不发便走了出去，他却连抬起头看你一眼也没有，如果他的反应不是那么淡然或者好好跟你谈一下的话，那么结果是不是会改变。

他是娱乐圈里面最年轻最有名的娱乐公司老板，经他手里捧红的艺人多不胜数，人人都得恭恭敬敬喊他一声林老板，偏偏范丞丞却在一次杀青宴上看上了你，无数次在他手里要人都不得要领，他以为范丞丞会就此放弃，毕竟这个圈子里想爬上他的床的花旦数之不尽，他也没必要执着于你不放，但林彦俊没想过他竟然直接找你谈。

林彦俊确实有能力去捧红公司里每一个人，你亦没必要去做坏自己的名声，可你还是答应了范丞丞，他不只一次目睹你们在无人的角落里耳鬓厮磨，也见过他搂着你的肩膀登上了他的座驾，甚至直接到公司把你接走，

他却没能力去阻止。

说到底，他只是你的老板，虽然你们再亲密的事情也做过，可从来就没有人愿意承认你们之间的关系，他不说，你亦闭口不提，他又有什么资格去阻止你的决定。

你醒来的时候范丞丞还躺在你身旁，他把你整个人圈在怀里，大长腿甚至还霸道的搭在你的腿上，你好不容易才挣脱他的禁锢，他却还沉沉地睡着，

窗帘没拉开，你透过隐约渗透进来的光线去看他的脸，忽然就想起你初次见他的时候，作为投资方的他出现在电影的杀青宴上，西装笔挺，脸上还架着一副金丝眼镜却不显老气，大家都恭恭敬敬地朝他打招呼，他只是笑笑然后径直向你走来，

你那天穿得很简单，小西装外套搭配牛仔裤，画了个简单的妆容，比起明穿得艳照人的女二，你确实不出彩，但范丞丞后来说，你那天是整场女孩子里最好看的一个。

他确实没说谎，你握着酒杯跟身旁的人有一搭没一搭的聊着的样子的确吸引人，脸上挂着若有若无的笑容，是带着点疏离却又不失礼貌，所以你转过头去看他的时候，范丞丞忍不住笑了，

是个势在必得的笑容。

娱乐圈里有个传闻，只要搭上了范丞丞，根本不愁没资源人脉，只要进了林彦俊的公司，不用担心红不起来。你两样都占上了，大家都在背后说你宫心计有多厉害，范丞丞和林彦俊亲自把资源送到你手里，你却丝毫不在意，虽然搭上范丞丞不是你本意，但进了林彦俊的公司确实是凭自己的实力，你对这些流言蜚语从来不放在心上。

大家都以为范丞丞只是逢场作戏，毕竟范小少爷是圈子里出了名的风流倜傥，新鲜感过去了就会另找新欢，却没想过你竟在他身边待了这么久，甚至都没人听说他找到新的女伴。

你不止一次跟范丞丞说过没必要执着于你一个人，在娱乐圈这个大染缸里面你见过太多的出卖背叛利用，再泯灭人性的事情你也见识过，你深谙真心不能换真心这个道理，更何况你们并不是什么正当的关系，大家都在等着你们什么时候闹掰好让他们趁虚而入，

而且，范丞丞不去找别人才是不正常的事情。

你抱着抱枕托着腮看他的睡颜看得出神，并没有发现他早就醒过来了，直到他终于忍不住笑了你才赫然发现他不知道什么时候就开始盯着你发呆的样子。

你也忍不住笑了，打开旁边的抽屉拿出了一板药便放进嘴里，随便捡起地上的衣服套上后打算去厨房倒杯水，却被范丞丞抓住了你纤细的手腕，

“别吃了，你不是安全期吗？”

你轻轻松松就挣脱了他，跪坐在床边俯下身朝他笑笑，过大的领口根本挡不住粉色的斑驳痕迹，你抓住他的手抚过那些皮肤上的星星点点，

“我是，可你昨晚做了多久心里没数吗？”

范丞丞愣了愣，你也没再多说，径直走向厨房。你从小到大都学不会吞药，每次都得花费好大的力气才能把那颗子弹头般大小的药咽下去，等到你终于完成了任务，范丞丞从后头抱住了你，你听见他略带抱歉的声音从耳边响起，

“昨晚喝多了。”

你顺势转过身把头埋进他胸口的位置，隔着衣服传来的声音似乎带点闷闷不乐的开了口，

“范丞丞，你不要对我有任何的歉意。”

“我是自愿的。”

你不止一次跟他说不要对你有任何愧疚的感觉，你和他只是单纯的利益关系，要是有任何一方付出了感情，那么这段关系就会变质。你宁愿被所有人以为你就是那种不择手段的人，也不想范丞丞蒙上任何莫须有的罪名。

你也知道范丞丞待你和过往的所有人都不一样，她们都是靠攀上他的床去换取更好的资源，而范丞丞也只是利用她们去满足自己的欲望，大家各取所需再也公平不过，

可你不一样，范丞丞把手里最好的资源都交到你手里，却花费自己的时间亲自到片场探班，带着你跟各位导演打招呼，替你跟工作人员打好关系，时尚圈的三封五大都是他亲自送到你手里的，从来没人有过这样的待遇，

大家都说范丞丞对你动了真心，你不知道这段关系到底是真是假，可你知道，

付出真心的人从没有好结果。

03.

你坐在林彦俊的办公室里头已经超过二十分钟，他还是一言不发地处理手头上的工作，你有点不耐烦地换了个姿势，他才微微抬起头看了你一眼，

“昨晚累到了所以现在不耐烦？你以前可不是这样子。”

你哼了一声，并不打算回答他话中有话的问题，从他的表情话语你就知道林彦俊比你更不耐烦，索性四两拨千斤，看看最后谁才是忍不住爆发的那个。

“你既然这么忙我就先出去了。”

说罢你便站起来打算离开，林彦俊的一句话却把你叫住，让你整个人仿佛如坠冰窖。

“范丞丞给你吃了什么让你现在连正眼都不愿意看我一眼？”

他放下手里的笔，大步流星的走到你面前逼使你看向他，你只是淡淡地朝他笑了，

“从你把我推向他开始，你就再没资格管我的私生活了。”

是的，要不是林彦俊淡然的一句话，你可能不会搭上了范丞丞，你会照样兢兢业业地拍戏，努力地为了得到别人的赏识，你清楚知道这个世界并没有绝对的一帆风顺，没有付出就不可能有回报，

可没有如果，林彦俊的那句话是这一切的导火线，你知道范丞丞明里暗里找过林彦俊好几次，提出了绝对诱人的条件，为的就是想让你待在他身边，可是都被林彦俊拒绝了。

但当范丞丞来找你的时候他却没有阻止，甚至你亲自去他的办公室跟他谈的时候他也是漠然的语气，你不知道到底发生了什么让他由强硬的态度转化为无所谓的想法，撇开那些多余的事情，他作为老板也绝不用旗下的艺人被包养。

你看不清他在想什么，也不想再去揣测他的想法，既然他不在乎，你也没必要再顾虑他的感受，在范丞丞再次来找你的时候爽快地答应了他的要求，

接下来便是现在看到的局面，你和林彦俊表面还是和和气气，但谁也不知道你们的关系像北冰洋摇摇欲坠的冰山，只消一步便会四分五裂，再也没有挽回的余地。

就好譬如现在，你和他在办公室内剑拔弩张，气氛降至冰点，外面却没有人知道。

你们僵持了好一阵子，最后还是他是先服输，低声叹了口气，然后伸手去抚过你的脸庞，

“我不想看到你堕落的样子。”

你自嘲地笑笑，抓住了他的手，轻吻过他的掌心，满眼的温柔让林彦俊想起那次你躺在他身下，眼里也是温柔似水，满眼都是他的影子，

可你说出来的话却教他惊心动魄，似是万劫不复的咒语，一刀一刀朝他的心脏刺去，

“可你是这一切的导火线。”

林彦俊再次见到范丞丞的时候是在一个慈善晚宴上，几乎集合了娱乐圈的半壁江山，从红毯开始就看到各个女星争妍斗丽，镁光灯此起彼落闪过不停，大家却乐此不疲的换着动作展示自己最好的一面。

晚宴还没有正式开始，大家都捧着酒杯到处寒暄，表面上都是和和气气的气氛，实际上却是话里藏针，毕竟这些机会每年只有一次，能不能争取到好资源，搭上新的老板就看这次机会了。

你安安静静的坐在一个不起眼的角落，眼看着范丞丞和林彦俊旁边换了一波又一波的人，你只是笑了笑，拿起面前的高脚杯轻呷了一口，识趣地没上前跟他们打招呼。

谁不知道这两位老板的心尖儿是你，并且在短时间内也不会换另一个人，这个时候主动去献媚讨好只有自讨没趣的份，若是范丞丞的话还可能会客套几句，但换上林彦俊那种长年冰山脸，就真的只能讪讪地离开。

你站起来打算出去透透气，站在阳台上才发现忘了把搭在椅背上的披肩拿出来，夜里的风带着丝丝缕缕的凉意，你只能揉揉裸露在外的手臂试图让自己暖和一点，下一秒带着熟悉味道的外套便搭上你的肩膀。

不出意外的林彦俊就站在你身后，他没有看你，你顺着他的视线看过去，映入眼帘的整座城市的万家灯火，每家每户的暖黄色灯光，高楼大厦外的霓虹灯牌，一盏又一盏屹立在路边的灯柱，点亮了城市里每一个地方。

“我以前也想过，结束了一天忙碌的工作以后有个人在家等你，是多么幸福的感受。”

你缓缓开口，与白天在办公室里与他针锋相对的样子完全不一样，你仿佛只是跟一个普通朋友在聊天一样，没有任何的不满，不会有争吵声。

“可是后来我想，我既然踏入了这个圈子，就不可能有这样的一天。”

“人生如戏，戏如人生，我终究还是不能脱掉演员的那副面具去做真实的自己。”

“我就想问一句，你有后悔过当时没阻止我吗？”

你转过头对上他的眼睛，林彦俊的眼睛很亮，不止是繁华里的满眼灯火，还有你的倒影，而你不知道，他有满肚子的话想对你说想跟你解释，可思前想后，他只是说了几个字，

“人生还是要及时行乐。”

04.

及时行乐，林彦俊常常挂在嘴边的一句话。

的确没人知道下一秒会发生什么，活在当下比起按部就班的人生更有意义，所以你没拒绝林彦俊牵着你的手带你从后门离开了会场，反正这种需要伪装自己的场合，都不适合你们两个。

林彦俊带着你回到公寓的门外，你刚想挣脱开他的手去按密码的时候却被他抵在门上，绵密的亲吻混合着酒精的香气落在你的唇瓣上，豆沙包的口红被他一一蹭掉，你顺势环着他的脖子仰起头接受他的吻。

他一只手圈在你的腰间，另一只手去按门上的密码，一阵悦耳的铃声响起，你们便跌跌撞撞的进了屋子里，大门自动合上，你们便更沉醉在双方的气息之间，裙子腰侧的拉链不知道什么时候滑了下来，滚烫的掌心便抚上了你带着凉意的肌肤，你禁不住颤抖了一下。

他当然发现你这微小的动作，却没有怜惜地褪去你身上碍事的衣物，细碎的吻沿着白皙的颈项一路往下，大手也滑到了双腿之间，几乎没有停顿就划过两片花瓣之间的缝隙，感受到熟悉的湿润以后便探了进去，花道内又湿又热的软肉紧紧包裹着他，像是无声的邀请。

你难耐地忍受着林彦俊故意停滞不前的动作，眼前像蒙上了一层水汽，教你看不清他的脸，你只能无力地伸手抚过他的脸颊，讨好似的开了口，

“求你……”

没有人能抵得过你温声细语的讨好，范丞丞是，林彦俊也不例外，几乎是话音刚落的时候瞬间他便贯穿了你的身体，快感从身下漫山遍野的蔓延开来，你只能半张着双唇去承受那强烈的快感。

你突然就想起了那场莫名其妙的床事，也许是气氛正好，也许是酒精作祟，也许是两个人情投意合，总而言之，林彦俊凑过来吻你的时候你没有拒绝，一步步挑战你的底线的时候你也没有推开他，靠在外面的点点星光，你心甘情愿的臣服于他身下。

也许有一瞬间，你对他动过心，但你也很清楚在这个圈子里最忌讳的就是谈真心，这种多余的情感只会被人利用作对付自己的武器，你踏入娱乐圈的第一天林彦俊就跟你说过，不要把自己最真实情感流露出来，谁都不要相信。

于是乎你把自己一层一层的伪装起来，装作对谁都漠不经心，大家都说你是天生吃演员这行饭的，把每个角色都演活，可只有你自己才知道，因为你已经好久没做过自己，才能把不同的角色演得活灵活现。

就连林彦俊在沉默间把你往范丞丞的身边推的那次，你也没表达出自己的情绪，哪怕你很想冲着他发火也好，在他办公室里大吵大闹也好，你最后只是深吸了一口气，然后静静地走出他的办公室。

不要对任何人动情是你对自己的最后忠告。

察觉到你片刻的失神，林彦俊俯下身来，大拇指磨蹭着你的唇瓣，下身却恶意顶弄着你的敏感点，你只能绞紧着花道去回应他，然后放任地任由他暴风似的索取一切。

你只记得在昏睡过去之前，你喃喃地道，

“你不要爱上我。”

林彦俊从浴室里走出来的时候你早就瑟缩在床上的一角睡得香甜，松软的床褥随着他坐下的动作而震动你也懵然不知，他伸手拨开你散落在脸庞的发丝，看着你干净的小脸，思绪又开始飘远。

你进来公司的时候还是白纸一张的新人，没有任何的演出经验，大家都问他是不是疯了，圈内最有名捧红了无数艺人的林彦俊居然会签一个寂寂无名的新人，他却只是摇摇头，颇有信心的跟所有人说，

“她会成为最好的演员。”

没有人知道你成名背后付出了多少努力，只有林彦俊知道。台词课形体课通通轮着来，周一到周日没有休息的时间，就算有空闲的缝隙都会被你填满，看电影看话剧学习不同如何演绎不同的情绪和神韵，被无数导演称赞过一口字正腔圆的普通话是你没日没夜的练出来，

他看过你笑逐颜开的样子，也看过你梨花带雨的落泪，看过你最灿烂的笑意，也看过你无声的黯然落泪，你在大起大落的情绪里收放自如，演活了一个个不同的角色，可你私底下的笑意从来不到眼底，从来都是最淡然的一个人。

他只有在床上才看过你如同盛放的花朵般展示自己的情绪，他以为自己会是唯一一个看到这样的你的人，可是后来又多出了范丞丞。

他故意赌气似的放任你作出任何的决定，却忘了你向来是最会隐藏情绪的那个人，你是天生的演员，他自然是输得一败涂地，却又无能为力的阻止这一切，就如你所说，他就是那条导火线，引致这一切一切发生的那个人。

他当然听到你的话，不要爱上我。可你不知道，林彦俊早就把心放在你那里，在你没察觉、在他自己也没发现的时候，而这一句话来得太晚了，人只有一颗心脏，交了出去就没有收回来的道理，就算能收回来，他也不是那个完整的人了。

“我太爱你了，所以你能不能把你仅有的爱意分一点点给我？”

他似是喃喃自语，又渴望你能听到他最卑微的愿望。俯下身轻吻你的脸颊，然后站起来拉上了窗帘，希望他的小女孩可以一夜好梦。

05.

范丞丞看着林彦俊牵着你带你离开了会场，却没有上前阻止。只是站在远处看着你们离去的背影，掏出口袋里藏着的一根烟，熟练地点起，火花划破了空气间的凉意，却没有为他带来一丝的温暖。

问他不甘心吗？也不是，他从小就是被捧在手心的范少爷，没有什么是他得不到的，无论他想要的不想要的，总有人会亲手奉上。

名利财富人脉他什么都有，娱乐圈里多的是巴不得爬上他尊贵的大床上的女明星，大家各取所需而已，他能给她们想要的资源，而他只需要一个发泄欲望的出口，没什么不好的。

他从来不会对任何人上心，下了床穿上衣服，大家就是陌路人，你是第一个让他放在心上的人，也是唯一一个他花了时间才能得到的，

他和林彦俊算是在商场上认识的好朋友，却没想到林彦俊连个人都不愿意让给他，提出了各种条件还是不得而终，直性子的他索性亲自找你去谈，你只给了一个模棱两可的答案，却没想到最终还是答应了，

他以为你跟那些人一样，会跟他提各种各样的条约，却没想到你比他更不放在心上，满足了他想要的，也没再提任何的事情。

那些剧本都是他亲自去谈回来的，范丞丞当然知道你在林彦俊的公司，根本不愁红的机会，但他想了想，大概明白了林彦俊不愿意放你的原因。

你是天生的好演员，勤奋好学态度认真，是业内数一数二被各个导演赞赏过的女星。可离开了舞台，你身上那股淡漠疏离的气息却泛着神秘感，叫人想要靠近却又不敢靠近，

范丞丞发现，你跟他太像了。

一样的难以触摸，一样的淡漠迷人，教他想要了解你更多，他开始花很多时间去待在你身边，会主动去片场探班，带着你跟工作人员打招呼，给你介绍更多更好的资源，

大家都说范丞丞是不是被你改变了，他却不以为意，直到林彦俊来找他，第一句就跟他说，

“你越界了。”

是啊，在娱乐圈里最忌就是金主的包养太过于明显，会招人话柄，这一点范丞丞应该最清楚，可是他忘了，从他开始把你放在心上的时候就忘了这个规矩，

可是那又怎么样，他是范丞丞，没有人敢说他的坏话，也没有人敢得罪他，但流言蜚语会传到你耳里，大家有意无意会把话说给你听，他无意中把你推倒风口浪尖上却不自知，

他更频繁的出现在你面前，无论是在片场、一些私人的宴会上，还是你的生活里，他想让你记住他，于是更卖力的索取，你也只是配合着，没有多说什么。

偶尔他觉得愧疚从后抱住你对你说抱歉的时候你也只是淡淡地说没关系，你太清楚自己于他而言你的角色是什么，因此也不会觉得他过分的苛求，甚至还能开玩笑的跟他说收了钱办事是应该的。

你太好，好到愿意无条件包容他的一切，他更不舍让你走。可林彦俊跟他说，她从来不是被圈养的金丝雀，她不属于任何一个人。

可是你还是任由林彦俊牵着你的手带你逃离。

也没有什么公平不公平的，你也曾经挽着他的手游刃有余地穿梭整个酒会，也会乖乖跟在他背后跟各大导演打招呼，

他想，你的确不属于任何地方，也不会在他或是林彦俊之间找到的结局。

06.

你以要去海外进修的理由跟林彦俊提出了解约，他也只是淡淡地看了你一眼，而后又低下头埋首在电脑面前，

“进修可以，解约我不同意。”

你笑了笑，早就料到他不会这么轻易放你走，从手袋里拿出早就预备好的支票放到他面前，他愣了愣，终究还是抬起头看着你，

“这些年赚的钱，应该够我付违约金吧。”

你知道他想问什么，索性就在他开口前先解释了他的疑惑，然后又等着他的答案。

“你跟范丞丞谈好了？”

“没什么理由不放我走的，更何况，他早就该换一个新的了。”

事实上你跟范丞丞也没有所谓的谈好，他不理解你这样的决定。可你比谁都更明白这个道理，在巅峰的时候退下来，对任何人来说都可能会成为遗憾，可你并不觉得有什么大不了，在最风光的时候离开总比在潦倒的被万人嘲笑来得更有尊严。

“更何况，我欠你太多了。”

范丞丞对你有多好你当然知道，你虽然没说出口，心里却跟明镜似的，一个接一个的剧本，全是圈子里最好的导演，好几个女明星眼巴巴看着的女一号的位置，却被你轻轻松松拿到手，再这样下去你会太招人妒忌的。

“如果有需要，随时欢迎你回来。”

林彦俊和范丞丞都跟你说了同一番话，你也只是摇摇头拒绝了他们的好意。

你从来不是他们圈养的金丝雀，只是恰好停留在他们生命一段短暂时光的飞鸟而言。

一个季节的过去，也该是时候寻找一个新生活的地方了。

End.


End file.
